


Sherlock Oneshots

by NeverBackToReality



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Business, F/M, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Mycroft Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBackToReality/pseuds/NeverBackToReality
Summary: A summary of various works about Sherlock Holmes.e.g. Mycroft as brother, relationship with Moriarty, ...





	1. Mycroft as brother

**Author's Note:**

> I published a lot of these oneshots about three years ago when I was just starting to learn English. I hope you are okay with the fact that some are quite short. :)  
> Love ya, Viviane Gray

###  Messing around with Mycroft 

It was Christmas Eve and thus really cold outside. Some lonely snowflakes fell from the dark-grey sky and drifted through the busy streets of London. Somewhere in the distance speakers played "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" and there was the muffled sound of all the cars that where rushing through the city but despite that nothing was disturbing the calm, comforting silence. She was sitting next to Mycroft in front of the crackling fireplace. They had been reading books in silence for over three hours now, both of them completely absorbed into the fictional worlds they held in hands. After some more time she turned the last page of her book, happily closing the lid and putting it into the ground next to the other four she had finished with in a smile. She sat there in silence thinking once again about what just happened in the story, going back to what she just experienced. Looking at Mycroft she watched him for another few minutes before starting to speak:   
"Well then, Mycroft: any guest for this year's Christmas?"  
With an unconcerned look on his face he set down the book, rearranging his seat, he answered: "No one, except you, my lovely sister. Mum and Dad are on the Philippines, Sherlock is in 221B Bakerstreet together with Doctor John Watson and Mrs Hudson and you know what happened to the other one... I already spent last Christmas in this hellhole.", Mycroft sighed.  
"You didn't find a single GOLDFISH to celebrate with?", she gasped dramatically, teasing him.  
Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
"Would you like to change the subject please? Or go back to reading", he was annoyed.   
"Oh, come on Mycroft! **No one?!** ", she started to hop up and down her armchair.  
"I don't need anyone." He retorted, face buried again in one of the many books, pretending not to care, but she had other plans: "What about, ... Angela, Sandra, Pamela, Rida and as I continue, you know, they're getting sweeter...", she started to sing.   
Mycroft groaned and put up the book higher: "Stop it."  
" _A little bit of Monica in my life. A little bit of Erica by my side. A little bit of Rita's all I need. A little bit of Tina's what I see. A little bit of Sandra in the sun. A little bit of Mary all night long. A little bit of Jessica here I am._  
A little bit of you makes me your man!" She had taken the book from his hands and jumped up and down in front of him while singing.  
"How come we are related to each other, I swear out parents made a mistake. You know, you're evil. You're absolutely brutal. You know that?", he asked her as he covered his ears with his hands, shaking his head, but a soft smile playing on his lips. Secretly he was happy that he didn't have to sit somewhere alone in his big house while everyone was celebrating - even Sherlock.  
She grinned, knowing exactly what was going on in his head.  
"Jup. And I promise you, they made no mistake. I really am your annoying, silly, little sister. But at least I am a silly sister with a Christmas present which you will never be able to guess!!", She replied cheeky and walked out of the living room to get Mycroft's Christmas-present...


	2. Moran x Reader - Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice Imagine for all my Seb Moran lovers ;) It just came into my mind one evening, I thought I'd share my idea :) Contains mild violence and actually no swear words. :0 Love you, V. Gray

###  Forbidden - Sebastian Moran x Reader 

(Y/N) and Sebastian Moran were colleagues for a while now - both of them worked for the infamous James Moriarty - and both of them were very close to Jim.

One evening it came that Jim was on his estate outside London, meeting some clients, while Sebastian and (Y/N) met in Butcherstreet by chance (which was like the more or less secret headquarter of Moriarty's organization). Usually they stayed in separate hotels or were on a mission while the other one was in Butcherstreet. But this was the first time they were both in the same apartment for the whole day.

They were used to each others company, though not to the extend they experienced that day. Both were absorbed in their work or in books or phone so they weren't talking much - also that was mostly because Moran was more of a silent nature and (Y/N) had too much respect to start a conversation all the time. 

So in the evening after only a few necessary words, Moran silently watched TV while (Y/N) stood in the kitchen, cooking some dinner for both of them. By the time she was almost finished she decided to try and break the ice. And what would help better than food?

 

"What are you watching?" She asked sitting down on the expensive couch next to Moran, two plates with the food in her hands. "Oh, that's a movie called 'The great dictator' by Charlie Chaplin."   
" **Oh my gosh!** Why didn't you call me!? I love this movie!" (Y/N) screeched, handing Sebastian his plate quickly before snuggling into a blanket, leaning (ever so slightly) onto Moran's shoulder and staring at the screen while eating. With a soft smile the sniper looked down at the woman next to him, starting to eat the food that was on the plate - mini-pizzas. He didn't know why but he liked the cute and funny side of the always so uptight and serious woman better. It was fascinating how she could be cold as ice and then sweet as chocolate in the next moment.

After they had eaten, laughed at the mistakes of Chaplin onscreen and finally finished the movie, they turned of the TV and just started to talk, finally. _(Let's say thanks to pizza, Chaplin and some drinks)_

Not about work (you wouldn't want to talk about assassinations when you just watched a movie about the Second World War...would you?) but rather about Sebastian's time in London before he met James, (Y/N)'s time at school and university, about random things that happened and were in the newspapers lately. It was all very comfortable - you two sitting there only in pajama pants and t-shirt, blankets and pillows everywhere.

After a few glasses of wine and a lot of persuasion from (Y/N), the two decided to play truth or dare... (A stupid idea, I know, but let's be honest: Who wouldn't want to play truth or dare with our fav sniper?)

 

"Okay, your turn, Seb. Truth or dare?" She giggled. "Truth, it's too comfy here, I don't want to get up." Sebastian answered without hesitation.   
"Hmmm, okay - truth... What do you think of James?"

"James... is my employer. We are quite close and I know he somewhat trusts me. I would almost go as far as considering him a friend." Moran stated. "Now, you, (Y/N). Truth or dare?" He asked, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Dare. But don't suggest anything too stupid, yes?" (Y/N) giggled. 

"Okay, I dare you to ... do anything stupid." He suggested with a huge grin, sipping his wine, looking at her with expectation in his gaze.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair." (Y/N) mumbled while she watched Sebastian's expression. "Alright then..." (Y/N) smirked, she suddenly had an idea. Something stupid? She knew exactly what would be stupid - but without the alcohol she'd probably never have had such a stupid idea. With a wicked smile she took Seb's glass of wine and sat it down on the table before sitting on his lap, arms draped around his neck, face really close to his ear. "Stupid enough for you?" She whispered while she observed a red blush on the sniper's face. His voice was only a whisper but since they were very close it wasn't difficult for her to understand what he was saying: "I - ... You shouldn't do that, (Y/N). It's in fact very stupid. Get off me now."

Seeing the sniper's reaction she could tell she was winning - and she loved winning far too much to stop now. Also she didn't quite realize what was going on with Seb because of all the alcohol both had drunk. Shaking her head like a little child she let her nose brush against his ear as she spoke: "No."

His two big hands grabbed her body and lifted her off Sebastian, sitting her down on the other side of the couch. With a swift move Moran got up, taking a few step backwards.

"You should leave now." 

He said, turning himself away from her, starting to walk towards the door.

"What's wrong, Seb? I won't. I have the right to be in this flat as much as you do. I want to sleep in the cozy bed today, not the stupid bed of the hotel." She replied simply, getting up from the couch taking a step towards him. 

Still having his back facing her he repeated his request, this time with a hint of anger in his voice. She didn't move: "I'm **not** leaving. Don't be such a party-popper, Sebby, I know you're getting cold feet 'cause I'm winning." She laughed, touching his arm.

He turned around suddenly and his hand hit her cheek with a loud sound echoing through the room. The sudden impact made her stumble backwards, he followed with quick steps until her back was pressed against the wall. In an intimidating manner he put both hands next to her head, looking into her eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breathing quick. One nearly couldn't hear him as he hissed: "You should get out before it's too late for you."

Even though she was scared she was able to answer with a steady voice: "Why? No?!"

 

Like a huge wave, the passion, desire and anger ran through his body, almost making him lose control. Why did she have to be so comfortable around him? Why was she so appealing? He knew she was forbidden, out of his reach - and yet they were only centimeters away from each other. She played with him, testing the limits. For him it felt like he was going insane, he knew the consequences of every wrong move he was about to make. 

She flinched away slightly as he yelled at her: "Get out!!" With his hands next to her head he pushed himself off, turning away, trying to calm himself down. He was so full of desire and want, he was in despair. 

He took a few deep breaths, but it was the one thing she said that finally released the beast.

"NO."

His eyes were almost black, his look predatory as he spun around. It wasn't like he had a multiple personality, but something inside him had snapped. Making his nickname "Tiger" become reality. He didn't bother anymore. He accepted the fact that James was going to kill him for this. It just didn't matter to him anymore in that moment. He was an animal - and he wanted his prey - her.

Within seconds his lips were pressed onto hers. His hands found hers and hold them above her head as he made her his.

 

As they parted for a second she stared at him with big eyes, absolutely fascinated by the man in front of her. In a deep voice he spoke to her, sending shivers down her spine: "You should have run when you had the chance to." 

And once again he was amazed by the woman he thought he knew. Instead of stopping or flinching away she looked at him: "I am yours." and kissed him again.

 

~~~~~~~I think we all know how this ends, we all know Seb ~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sweeties, this chapter will have a James-sequel, be prepared. ;)  
> I hope you all liked this short imagine and I wish you a beautiful Christmas (in case you celebrate) and otherwise a nice holiday (or just nice day, I don't know your job and your traditions and stuff.) Maybe you read this in 2017, maybe 2018, maybe in summer, maybe on Christmas day.   
> Anyway: Love ya, stay happy :)


	3. Moriarty x Original Female Character - Forbidden??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James found out his favorite pet (Name: Susan) had an affair with Sebastian Moran and now he's jealous af.  
> One day he meets her to talk about this issue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the OFC a name this time, so I could improve the story a bit :)  
> Hope you don't mine. (I will probably use Susan more often in my works in the future cause I really like the name :) )

###  James Moriarty x OFC (Susan) - Forbidden?? [Moran sequel] 

"You wished to speak to me, Sir?" She asked friendly but firm as she entered the huge office room and came to stand in front of the monstrous table. With a curious gaze she scanned his face and suddenly noted anger in it. _Had she done something wrong? Had something happened?_  
Suddenly he closed the door behind him and her, locked it and walked up to her with long, fast steps.  
Turning around she saw him storming towards her and with quick, small steps she backed up until her back was pressed flat against the wall. She was instantly scared yet she didn't dare to ask what she had done wrong. You don't simply ask James Moriarty what you did wrong - because that would be something very wrong to do.  
She could basically feel his wrath tingling on her skin yet he didn't slap her - he didn't hurt her.  
He didn't even touch her at all. Which was in a way even scarier. He came closer and closer while she just pressed her body further and further against the wall - wishing she could disappear through the wall(, or at least become a part of it) so he couldn't see her anymore - so he couldn't scare her anymore.  
With each centimeter that he approached her she recognized his presence in the now somehow tiny room. She could smell his expensive aftershave, the fabric of his suit and the leather of his new shoes.  
With a few steps he was only inches away from her, their noses almost touching, his gaze observing, ice cold - her eyes full of fear. She flinched, turned her face away and closed her eyes as he began to speak to her with a funny voice: "Susan, Susan, Susan, Susannn, my dear Sssuuuusiiii. **Did** you really think that YOU could fool mEeeeE?"  
As he leaned forward, his face was so close to hers she could feel the heat radiate from his skin and the way his warm breath hit her face intoxicated her, it was almost sexy - yet very scary:  
"From the first second on I knew there would be something going on between you and him, it was just a matter of time, my dear. Susan the little assassin and Sebby the big bad sniper, hmm?" On one side of her face she felt the cold wall.  
On the other side his warmth. 

_**He knew. He had found out.** _

She shivered as his nose brushed against her neck, his lips grazing her jawline. He raised one hand to brush her hair away which made her flinch once again.  
With a sigh he leaned his head against the wall, breathing into the crook of her neck, his chest now touching hers, their bodies almost becoming one. Breathing in her scent he continued: "...Just a matter of time. You must know, I'm not angry at you. I'm rather annoyed and a little bit disappointed... that you even tried to hide it...from me..." Softly he pressed his wet lips to to her shoulder causing her to whimper.  
"But let me ask you one question: "  
Another soft kiss, making her shiver and leaving her skin burning.  
"Did he approach you first? Or was it you who begged for his touch, that rough man? Did you ask him?" He licked his lips "Or couldn't he just help it anymore? Wasn't it enough for him to just watch you? Did he want more?"  
Another kiss, another shiver. He knew he was torturing her with every single movement he made. She felt the vibrations in his body while he spoke.  
"You can answer me, you know... Susannah Natalya Anatolianov."  
" _Stop it._ "  
She breathed out and swallowed hard. It had been over 10 years since someone had called her that. And it gave her memories of a time she didn't want to remember, not now.  
"Oh! So she found her voice, didn't think you could actually speak..." His words were dripping with sarcasm. Softly he bit into the skin of her throat making her jump and squeak.  
**"Was - it - him?"** His tone was sharp, freezing her voice, leaving her to answer with a shrugging of her shoulders and then just a simple nod.  
She flinched as he suddenly moved away, turning his back to her, walking to the window, hands behind his back: "Sneaky, sneaky. So it really was Moran. I should have seen it coming."  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. She feared him but on the other side she looked up to him, adored him, maybe even loved him. But she had suppressed her feelings so well over the times she couldn't even tell herself what it was - it could have been hate and she wouldn't have known either. Softly she moved away from the wall, seeing her chance to escape.  
Hearing her first footstep, he turned his head to her, like an owl. Within a few seconds he was in front of her, putting his hands up next to her head, blocking the way. She stared at him, afraid of what would happen next. 

"Do you really think Moran is the only one? The only one who sees the special in your eyes? The paradise in your body? The heaven in your... lips?"  
And with that he leaned forward pressing his soft lips against hers.  
Her mind went blank and all she could do was kiss him too, completely taken aback by his tenderness.  
She had to put her arms around his neck, holding onto his soft hair and shoulders or she'd have fallen to the ground due to her shaking legs as he nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I stopped so abruptly - but I am still thinking if I will make a smut sequel to this or not . . . SORRY


	4. Moriarty meets Reader - Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is looking for a new job - and meets the infamous Professor James Moriarty...   
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I can only take half the credit for this text - it is what was left of a very cool Sherlock-Roleplay. I loved it but sadly we couldn't keep going. This text is a nice memory and the legacy of a brilliant RP. Thank you.  
> Love ya, VG

###  James Moriarty meets Reader - Business [legacy of a brilliant roleplay]

Moriarty had not been expecting someone to have contacted him in hopes of finding a job. Moran had raised his brow at the issue but said nothing and walked back into the shadows until the next time he was required. James looked at the messages once again, before heading over to get it verified and checked out by a couple of analysts who gave him the green light that everything was in order. It was a real message and a trustworthy (more or less) person wanted to meet him.  
He was dressed in his new Westwood suit, a dark navy blue. Maybe it was to impress, maybe it wasn't. It was interesting that the woman was an ex-assassin, much like Moran himself. Of course, he did not voice many of his opinions but there was a certain level of trust one could assume was needed in a criminal web that worked wonders such as his did.  
Soon, he was being driven to the designated location by Moran. Certainly, he held a calibre that no one else could possibly reach. Though, Moriarty wanted to give the woman, (Y/N), a chance to impress him. The place was an abandoned house that he simply 'inherited' from a rather unlucky client who decided to speak about him in the wrong way.  
Moran took up position out of eyesight, trained on him like a hawk guarding its prey. Moriarty stood on the door step expectantly.

_(Y/N) was excited. Not overly - but quite. She would meet the infamous consulting criminal in person. And maybe he would have a job for her. She told herself to calm down and not to make anything too obvious for him while she was walking to the address he told her to meet him at. She knew there was going to be protection for Moriarty all around the area, and she knew she mustn't do anything foolish or she would pay- with her life probably. "Why am I even walking? It's cold." She muttered to herself - already knowing the answer to her rhetorical question: She enjoyed the smell and the sounds of London far too much. It had been a week since she had returned from her one-year visit in Germany. And the British city had such a different mentality, a feeling like home she had missed all the time._  
But enough of the talking, back to Moriarty: The spider. She had heard some stuff about him, but not much - and for a criminal that was a good thing. The less information you could get the better was he. Mostly.  
She turned left into a small street with a few old houses; all of them looked more or less abandoned. And there he stood, right on the door step: A tall, dark haired figure in a black coat and what seemed like a dark blue suit. "So he had dressed up as well, good for him." She thought, looking down at her nice black business costume. Why she dressed up? To impress? To show off? To use the benefits of her being a woman? She didn't even know it herself. But she knew she looked good, and professional - and that was all that mattered.  
With a confident step she approached the Professor, looking right into his almost dead, dark brown eyes. "Thank you for meeting me, Professor Moriarty. I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N). It's a pleasure." 

Moriarty gave her the courtesy of a nod and a brief smile, though the smile never reached his eyes. "Oh, but the pleasure is all mine, Ms. (Y/L/N)." He replied, a slight movement of his head indicating that they were to head inside.  
He had taken a look at the woman before him, taking in the fact that she, too, had dressed up for the occasion. Moriarty had ran a distinction between her and Moran, the fact that he had been in combats the first time he had met him, though, he had smartened up since.  
Neither of them looked like the criminal type, unless people looked closely. From a distance, he was pretty sure that they looked as if they were viewing property as dealers and their clientele. Moriarty wanted to know the reason for her move to Germany, the reason she had gotten into the nasty underworld of crime. Though, it generally was not too bad, being the king.  
"Now, let us begin," His voice pitched, his Irish accent becoming ever more apparent. "What brought you back to London?"

_(Y/N) nodded, smiling slightly as she heard his accent. It was a brilliant accent and she cursed herself for having this slight German tone: "After you, Sir." She maybe was new, back in London, but she wasn't stupid. She saw Moriarty as a possible employer but that didn't mean she trusted him. He picked the location, after all._  
She watched Moriarty carefully. Westwood suit, expensive shoes, nice tie. He smelled good, looked good. He's got money. Lots of money.  
She is trained on acknowledging her surroundings which is why she instantly noticed that there was a sniper out of her view. "Professor, don't you think it would be nicer if your sniper could join us inside?" She spoke and smirked slightly, at the same time taking in the professor's reaction. She wanted to show off a little and she knew exactly how to do it - she just didn't know if it would work on Moriarty... 

Moriarty did not react to when he was pushed to go first, for if he were to go first, several things could happen. He may be the king of the realm so far, but it was not without caution and several assurances that he had back up plans ready to go. Of course, Moriarty trusted Moran to have his back, in the figurative and literal sense.  
["Professor, don't you think it would be nicer if your sniper could join us inside?"]  
It did surprise him that the woman knew of his sniper, so carefully and artfully hidden from years of experience within the military. As usual, his face was void of emotion, allowing for the woman to think what she wanted, fill in the gaps as she very much pleased. He looked back at her, having stared off to where he believed Moran to be watching.  
"I doubt he'd bring much to the table," Moriarty replied, his eyes now fixated on the woman. Moran probably would appreciate the distance, he did his own observations and when necessary, spoke to him about it. "I do realise there is an art to impressing and showing off to your new boss, but there is one reason for why my sniper is my sniper. Can you guess the reason why?"

_A small smile played on her lips as she noticed that Moriarty didn't want to go in first either - did he think she was going to attack him from behind? Killing her possible new boss at the first meeting._  
She followed his gaze as he stared into the distance - that was probably where the sniper was.  
["I doubt he'd bring much to the table"] So it was a man... Good to know. And from the distance where he could be, according to the setting of the houses, he must be quite a good sniper.  
["Can you guess the reason why?"] Without a blink she turned to the door, her back now facing him, opening the door and stepping into the house while speaking: "I am not here to play your games, Sir. So. As I can tell from your speech pattern you already expect to be my boss which leads us directly to the fact why we all are here: A job."  
She felt his observant eyes watching her back as she walked away from him into the abandoned building. Without even bothering she kept talking: "I do in fact carry a Glock 17 L131A1 in my purse. But I do not plan on using it today. So, where do we start?" 

Moriarty took a couple steps into the room, after (Y/N)had stepped in, of course, Moran would have to change positions once he closed the doors as he would be of no use to him otherwise.  
["I am not here to play your games, Sir. So. As I can tell from your speech pattern you already expect to be my boss which leads us dirctly to the fact why we all are here: A job."]  
He remained silent and observant, his hands firmly tucked in his pockets as he began to walk towards the woman. The woman was rather straightforward with already believing he had accepted her as one of his own.  
["I do in fact carry a Glock 17 L131A1 in my purse. But I do not plan on using it today. So, where do we start?"]  
The Glock 17, used by British armed forces as their service weapon along side their L85A2, Moriarty began to let out a chuckle. Only if to put her on the back foot. "My, my...you are quite the piece. I will tell you I didn't expect what you've just given me. For you think you hold the cards," There was a change in tone, the grin no longer planted so carefully upon his features. Moriarty made sure that she saw the change across his face. "You may think you can waltz into my kingdom, but even the smartest of consulting detectives fall at the gates. You can't."  
He fell quiet, eyeing (Y/N) with a cold glare. For she was to act and work under him, he could not afford a loose canon for that would certainly be a waste of a rather talented woman. In that brief momentary silence, the figure of Moran could be seen silhouetted at the doorstep, for the flickering lamp light shone on his back.  
"We can start when all the necessary questions have been asked, my dear."

_She turned around, facing the man and listen to him speak. His face was a mask he had put on to confront her, but she was intrigued by the fact how he could play with his features. And when he chuckled she felt a slight shiver run down her spine. This person really was bad. But in fact, that was exactly what she was looking for._  
["For you think you hold the cards. You may think you can waltz into my kingdom, but even the smartest of consulting detectives fall at the gates. You can't."]  
There was about ten feet distance between them when she started to walk towards him. She knew her next move was daring but she had to take the risk. With the silent hope that the sniper wouldn't shoot her - he must have changed places by now - she approached Moriarty until she was only centimeters aways from him. Since she was about a half a head smaller than him she had to look up at him as she spoke - almost whispered:  
"Oh, I don't think I hold any cards. I never planned to 'waltz' into anything. You're the king of this city, maybe even this country. And I know that. I know I am supposed to follow your orders - and believe me that's exactly what I am going to do - but I don't want you to think I am weak. Professor, I might be a woman who is smaller than you and younger than you but don't test me. There were enough people in my life mocking me. If you have a job for me, I will see you as my boss and I am willing to work for you, under any condition." She looked him up and down, taking a step back again. "So if you would like to ask your questions now I will be happy to answer them, Sir. Nice cologne, by the way." She smirked, throwing her purse onto a table next to her. 


	5. BBC Sherlock - Would you rather?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather...?  
> Comment if you like :)

**This is a Sherlock - would you rather! Just for you! :) I would love to know your answers! Yours, Viviane <3**

 

Would you rather be in love with Sherlock but Moriarty liking you - or - be in love with Moriarty but Sherlock liking you?

 

Would you rather do Irene Adler's work - or - Molly Hooper's work?

 

Would you rather live in John's and Mary's home - or - in 221B Bakerstreet?

 

Would you rather have Euros (Sherlock's sister) - or -  Sebastian Moran (Moriarty's right hand) in the series?

 

Would you rather watch Sherlock solving all the crimes he described at John's wedding - or - more or Sherlock's and John's everyday life?

 

Would you like to bring back more Irene Adler - or - James Moriarty?

 

Would you rather see the lovestory between Sherlock and Molly - or - Sherlock and Irene?

 

Would you rather see more of Greg Lestrade's backstory - or - the relationship between Sally Donovan and Philip Anderson?

 

Would you rather have Sherlock, John and the others live in your reality - or - live with the character's in their reality?

 

Would you rather have a Sherlock-Supernatural crossover - or - a Sherlock-  
Doctor Who crossover?

 

Would you rather solve crimes with Sherlock - or - plan crimes with Moriarty?

 

Would you rather see more of Mycroft's life - or - more of Moriarty's life?

 

 

 

_Would you like more questions like these? Let me know!! :)_

 

 


End file.
